‘NC4’ is a new and distinct variety of pear tree (Pyrus communis), selected from seedlings produced as the result of a cross made in 2007 between female parent ‘Concorde’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,192) and male parent ‘Red Williams’ (not patented). ‘NC4’ was selected and first asexually propagated by budding 2008, and has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations. The original cross, selection and subsequent asexual propagation of the new variety were carried out at Staplehurst, Tonbridge, Kent, United Kingdom.
‘NC4’ is distinguished by its fruit, the skin color of which is red-purple at harvest, turning to red-orange upon ripening. Comparisons of ‘NC4’ to its parents and similar variety ‘Sweet Sensation’ (not patented) are set forth in the following tables.
TABLE 1Comparison of ‘NC4’ to ‘Concorde’Characteristic‘NC4’‘Concorde’Fruit skin color after storageRed-orangeGreen-yellowFruit maturityLaterEarlierAromaMore aromaticLess aromaticBranch thicknessThinnerThickerLeaf colorDarkerLighter
TABLE 2Comparison of ‘NC4’ to ‘Red Williams’Characteristic‘NC4’‘Red Williams’Fruit maturityLaterEarlierStorage abilityLongerShorterFruit ShapeElongatedIntermediateRusset at stem endMore russetLess russetBloom timeLaterEarlier
TABLE 3Comparison of ‘NC4’ to ‘Sweet Sensation’Characteristic‘NC4’‘Sweet Sensation’Russet at stem endMore russetLess russetFruit ShapeElongatedShort to intermediateArea of overcolorMore overcolorLess overcolorFlavorSimilar to ‘Red Similar to ‘Comice’ Williams’(not patented)Fruit MaturityLaterEarlier